This is the Day
by DDRin2fast4u
Summary: This is the day of Yumi's first DDR tournemant. This is my first story so please review, and any tips would be greatly accepted


"This is the day!" thought Yumi. Yumi was a 14-year old girl, with long, flowing brown hair, blue eyes, and wits to match. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs. She was very excited, because this was her very first Dance Dance Revolution tournament. She ran down stairs, and saw that no one else was up. She looked at the clock. It was only 4:00 am! She felt kind of stupid, for the tournament was at 10:oo am. Rather then go back to bed, she decided to eat some breakfast. She sat at the table for an hour, eating slowly, impatient for the tournament. It was about 5:00 am, that she decided to leave the table. She went and sat on the couch. She watched T.V. for a while, but she couldn't stay awake, so she slowly drifted to sleep.

She woke up again at 8:30 am, when her mom woke up and came down stairs. She was pretty groggy because she hasn't had her coffee yet. She was puzzled on why Yumi was down stairs sleeping on the couch. Yumi explained, and her mom just started laughing. The aroma of the fresh coffee woke up her dad and her brother. "So you have that tournament today, right Yumi?" said her father. "Yes, I am very excited!" she exclaimed.

Her brother was amazed at what she could do. She tried to teach him, but he slipped and sprained his arm on the metal pad. " At least we don't have to go far." Her dad said. Her friend was the owner's son of the arcade in town. He was also hosting the competition.

She left at 9:00 am to the arcade. She left this late because she was walking there, and for pre-registration. It would take her 20 min. to get there. Her parents said they would be there at 10:00 am. She walked along the back road paths, walking thought the bright green fields occasionally seeing a gopher or a rabbit, but otherwise boring and a lackluster walk.

When she got to the arcade, there was about 30 people in there, and more coming. Her friend, Jeff, came over to say hi. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and he was 15 years old. " Hey Yumi, glad you could make it!" he said "Thanks! Good to see you." She replied. "Here are the registration forms. Just turn it in to the desk when you are done. She nodded. She started filling out the form. It was nothing much, just name, birth, address, etc. Also the registration fee. When she was done, she brought it to the desk, and then was told to go sit at the tables, and wait for the tournament to start. It was 10:00 am. Yumi looked at the tables, and she saw 32 people.

Jeff came forward, and said," I am glad you all could make it today. The rules are simple. Because we have an even number of people, we will do it bracket style. The winner will advance. You will only play 1 song, because we are pressed for time, but the final will have best 2 out of 3. Perfect Attack, aka, the person with the most perfects wins will determine winner. So, Let the Games BEGIN!"

The first 2 people got up, and played valiantly. One of them lost and had to leave. When she watched them, she got nervous. After about 10 people went, her name was called. She got paired with a short chubby kid, who looked about 3rd grade. It didn't look like he knew what he was doing. They started the song BREAK DOWN! and in 10 sec., he lost. He went of happily, like nothing happened. Yumi rolled her eyes. "That was a waste of my time…" That left only 16 people. When it was Yumi's turn again, she got paired with a taller, older guy. The song selected was Butterfly. Yumi was happy, because she liked that song, but the guy she was with, hated that song, so he couldn't focus. At the end, Yumi had 320 and he had 309. "YA!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed. She sat back at the table and waited. The turn before hers, the people got into a fight, and were both disqualified. This left only 2 people.

This was it. The finals. Yumi was determined not to give up. Because this was the final, it was best 2 out of 3. Both the competitors got up, and went to the machine. They did random song select. It was Drop the Bomb on heavy. The song started, and Yumi went to dancing. They were both moving smoothly, and rhythmically accurate, but Yumi slipped up at the end. Her opponent won by 5 perfects.

Next, Yumi was determined not to let that happen again. Oddly, this time it landed on Yumi's favorite song, B4U (B4 ZA BEAT MIX) on challenge mode. Cause this was Yumi's favorite song, she new it by heart. So she had no problem. Her opponent got thrown off at the 16th notes, not expecting it. Yumi won this round.

This was the determining song. She watched the roulette spin, slowing…slowing… She was worried because this song would determine the winner. Finally, it stopped. Both of their jaws dropped." The…legend…of…MAX!" she said stumbling…"You can do it! SHOW US YOUR MOVES!" Yumi looked back and saw her family. She smiled. With them backing her up, she couldn't lose. Even though it was a 10-foot song.

From the start of the first beat, they were off, going X-TREMELY fast! It was like a blur of light, coming from the fast-paced music. Yumi moved with great speed and agility, her hair flying up, not even getting a chance to hit her shoulders. The pair moved as fast as lightning. It was almost impossible to hit all the arrows, so they didn't get perfect combos.

As soon as the song ended, they doubled over, wheezing. They looked up the scores were both A's. Yumi had 624 perfects. Her competitor had 623. From the last ounce of strength she had, she raised her arms in victory. "What's your name?" he asked

Still tired, saying slowly, "Yumi" she said. "You danced Valiantly," he said. At that, he walked off. She smiled. Her family come over and cheered. Jeff also came over to congratulate her too. "Good job Yumi." Jeff said. Yumi was very happy. She would always remember this day.


End file.
